


"It's all right."

by koy_id



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koy_id/pseuds/koy_id
Summary: Fanart for Chapter 18 of Berserk’sRun, Buddy, Run.





	"It's all right."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run, Buddy, Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554913) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 

From Chapter 18 of Run, Buddy, Run. This was my favorite scene, but the whole fic is sooo good. 


End file.
